My Pretty Little Parrots
by Xxharmonically-happyxX
Summary: Itachi bought Sasuke a pet, that sounded exactly like Naru... NO not that forbidden word. While Naruto on the other hand tries to face up to Sasuke demeanor towards him. As to face his family member whose just like him.


**_My Parrots_**

Chapter one

( The Pet )

Another inauspicious day at school for Sasuke, who was on his way home; sulking and loathing about his annoying day, because of a certain uncouth yellow head boy.

Oh, how he hated the color yellow, orange and blue. Who was he kidding, he loved blue. After all blue was his favorite color; well midnight blue to be exact.

If he saw another flash of yellow or orange; he would surely die from some sort of color defection from a virus or something...

While Itachi was out doing his daily routine, he came across a pet store. That had caused an idea to shoot through him like electricity which made him smirk instantly.

" Watch out little brother, I have just the thing for you, " Itachi began to look at their now new and only pet.

Itachi came home to a brood looking Sasuke; not brood to be frank it was more of an irritated looking Sasuke.

"Hmn," only Itachi could voice a sound that could drain all emotion, from could his younger brother's face. Although Sasuke wasn't going to make Itachi see him like this not that Itachi didn't already; but Sasuke doesn't know that.

" Don't let me stop you, little brother," Itachi looked into Sasuke's face, " Although l see no need for it when l just bought you a gift."

**"..." ** '_Itachi bought me a gift_,' Sasuke mused. '_Somethings up thats for sure.'_

** " **_Why._**.."** but Sasuke was cutted short when Itachi finished his sentence for him.

" Did I bought you a gift? Foolish little brother," Itachi lowered his shaking head. " Why wouldn't I."

Sasuke glared at his brother for a long time; while Itachi looked at him before walking away toward the living room, shouting over his shoulder.

"_ Tallawah (follow me)."_

_ " _Fine, " Sasuke snarled, dragging himself off the kitchen stool.

The kitchen was the first place Sasuke crash when he had left school; since he was too lost in his thoughts to have a proper sense of direction. As he sat down, he felt his energy beginning to drain form his now stiff body. No amount of will power, mind persuasion or determination;seem to make his body move. Atleast Itachi has the cure for that symptom.

" What is it? " Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his brother, when they had reached the living room.

" Patient little brother," Itachi smirked, as he mysteriously pulled a white cloth off the cage, " Do you like it ? "

As wide as saucer l think not. For, it was much, much-much wider. Thats how Sasuke eyes was.

**O.o** Sasuke saw the pet.?

**o.O** the pet looked back.

Itachi was relishing in the moment.

" So do you like it? " Itachi tilted his head looking at Sasuke. " Do you?" he began to whined; atleast to Sasuke thats what it sounded like, but to anyone else it sounded monotone.

" Hmn, " as much as Sasuke hated or claimed to hate him, he hated to disappoint the guy. Huh? What am l saying, Itachi loves to taunt him, and - and... oh yes he hated him.

Itachi could read Sasuke more than anything, even though he (Sasuke) sometimes tend to act stoic. And even in such character Itachi tends to see him even more readable. Just then the pet began to stretch its... and a flash of yellow, no wait it was orange. Well where the red and yellow blend it did have a orange coat, especially in the sun light. And that was all it took for Sasuke to lose his sanity.

" Wahhh..." he shrieked. " O-o-o, Y-y-y" oh those forbidden words how he hated them. This made Itachi's smirked face widen with amazement.

" _Wahhh yo're self; yo're not very good to look at either_, " the parrot voiced.

' Oh this was worth it, ' Itachi taught.

Not that Sasuke was surprised the bird talked, it was just how the bird sounded. It sounded like N-Na another forbidden word and not to mention those bizarre colors.

When Sasuke first saw the bird it had blue, no-not light blue, more like in-between sky and navy blue, yeah that blue. Then there was a dash of red, atleast those colors Sasuke didn't mind; seeing that those two are his favorite. He didn't believe that Itachi would buy him something; that he could teach to hate all the forbidden colors, Itachi and a certain someone. Then it began to spread it's wing, which left Sasuke startled.

'Damn it.' it was certainly too good to be true. Itachi wouldn't give Sasuke anything that didn't annoy the shit out of him, wait a minute. How did Itachi know he hated O and y. No he didn't. Did he?

" l haven't introduce you two yet and your already having a lovers quarrel," Itachi smirked triumphantly, which made Sasuke glare bullets at his brother head.

** " Luv'rz quarrel my ass,** " the parrot chipped, "** l wouldn't date you two, even if you were the las' two shit fac' on earth."**

Sasuke would've killed the bird for it's insult but it had to give it props for offending Itachi, who stared at the bird for its rude comment. Sasuke's smirk was later erased when Itachi began to patted the bird's head. Well to Sasuke's eyes thats was what it seemed he was doing, but to the parrot it felt like someone was dropping rock stones on its head.

" Now, now, little one, no need to be so blunt," Itachi stated still patting the birds head, who began to peck at his fingers.

" What, will you name it? " Sasuke snarled looking at his brother, since he wasn't in the mood for naming the dead. Well in his eyes it was of no significance to name something that would soon be. For he would, kill it.

" Why so eager for me to name it?" Itachi questioned. "After all it's your bird... but since you insist."

A bad feeling began to churn in Sasuke stomach.

" Hmn, lets see... l'll name it N..."

** ". . ."** Sasuke stiffen at the 'N' sound. ' lt's all over, ' he taught as he began to chant without realizing, " Not Naruto, not Naruto..."

Itachi glance up at him rather quizzingly, which made his face glow sinsterously.

" Actually l was going to say nuisance but -" the pause ,at but, made Sasuke heart jump.

" But Naruto will do," Itachi gave Sasuke his famous supercilious smile, as he pondered aloud. " That's the name of the kid at your school," he continued, "No wonder you gave it that name, they both have splitting similarities."

" No wonder...l named- the parrot N-N-Na..." Sasuke uttered frivolously, then it all hit him with a bang. " I WHAT ! " he yelled.

_How stoical of him. lol._

****§****

_ " How _trouble some,_"_ Shikamaru drawled the next day. " How could anyone think of naming their parrot Naruto," his body shivered.

" Hmn," Sasuke grunt, " If you think thats bad, try imaging a parrot thats talks exactly like the dope."

Shikamaru frowned at Sasuke before replying sarcastically. " What did you think I was shivering from, cloud gazing."

" . . ." Shino buzzed.

" Having a parrot maybe one thing, but having one that acts like Naruto may become a problem, " Neji stated.

** *..."** Garra eyes twitched.

" Hmn, " Sasuke exhaled shaking the disappointment away; then the bell began to rang, signifying that lunch time was now over.

Sasuke had known Shikamaru since the first grade, not that they liked each other much then, but they didn't hate each other either. It wasn't until the second term that they became linkz. It was just after a teacher had chose them for a group project. They eventually turn good friends after that, they even named themselves Triple which was the abbreviation for (Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Garra & Neji.) All five of them. No four of them were known to be somewhat stoic (emotionless freakz) ; and one was known to be nonchalant ( boring •~° ).

A great combination, even though Shikamaru would go for anything less bother-some. He claims it's too much of a hassle when they got into unnecessary fights; not that he was in it. He would be on the side line bragging about 'how troublesome fighting is' and so forth. Most of all he knew his friends could tend to their own problems while he tends to some sleep. _Lazy ass_. They respect him anyways, since they were all top of the school and their country food chain.

(Back to school). They had Biology now.

" Can anyone guess what mammal we'll be learning about today?" Iruka asked.

" Dog, " grinned Kiba, as the class rolled their eyes.

" No, try again, " Iruka spoke.

" Frog, " Naruto blurted out.

The class began to laugh at him, this caused Iruka to frown as he shakes his head disappointingly.

" Not even close, Naruto. A frog is not a mammal," Iruka explained, irritated by the blonde's outburst. "OK class, I'll give you a hint. This is a marine life mammal."

" Marine life?" Naruto questioned confusedly.

" He means, from the water, " Chouji said munching on a bag of chips.

" Oh ! " Naruto exclaimed as his pondering face lit up, " I knew that."

Just as Iruka was about to choose someone Naruto piped up again.

" Iruka Sensi, a frog does live in water, so how comes you say it's not a mammal? " he pouted

" Uh...Uh, " Iruka exhaled as he got ready to lecture the naive blonde. " Naruto a frog is an amphibian not a mammal, try reading your notes for a change, maybe then you'll know the difference between the two."

" Uh... Am-f-by... What? " he said thoughtfully scratching his cheeks, " Um...Never heard of it."

" Class can you name me a mammal from the ocean, " Iruka sighed ignoring the dumb blonde antics, " How about you Sakura, " he pointed on the pink head girl.

" Walrus," she smiled.

" Very good Sakura, but that wasn't the one I was looking for, " Iruka smiled looking around the class. " How about you Hinata," he pointed on the shy milky gray eye girl.

" Um-m a-a do-do dolphin, " Hinata uttered shyly.

" Excellent job Hinata, " Iruka shrieked pleased. " Finally. Class as Hinata as said, we will be learning about dolphins. Did you know that a dolphin new born can stay up to one month without surfacing for air."

" Wow ! " the class exclaimed fascinated by the new information, " We never knew that."

" Well neither did I, now write down these pointers for me, " Iruka announced, " For you just might get it on a pop quiz."

With that said, the class began to groan, which only made lruka smile; but not before telling them they should study hard.

****§****

" How was your day? " ltachi asked from the couch.

" The usual, " was Sasuke dull reply, as he walked to his room, with Itachi following not far behind. " What? " Sasuke snarled, turning sharply to face his brother.

" Nothing. " was Itachi casual response. " Do you want something? "

" I'm not in the mood Itachi, " the younger boy glare.

" Fine, " Itachi pouted playfully, as he began to back away, " I just thought, I would give you a hand, in helping you pack. Didn't know it would be such a bother."

" Help-me-pack, " Sasuke mouthed as his eyes grew wide. " Wait- does that mean..." Unable to finish his sentence, Itachi chipped in.

" Yes, now do you want me to help you? "

" What. No, " Sasuke growled, " Are they here as yet? "

" Tomorrow they will be, " Itachi inclined. " Now, do you want me to..."

" NO, " was the yelling response he got, as Sasuke ran up the stairs, while Itachi who was still at the bottom began to smirk.

' Damn, why do I have so many,' Sasuke mused, wishing he had let Itachi help him pack; as he ran around his room grabbing and shoving clothes in his suitcase.

It's not as if Sasuke had to pack; since this place was one of his home. But seeing that most of the things here was his favorite, it was hard not to.

They had reached the Uchiha Mansion around 9 o'clock; after Sasuke had decided he could leave a truck load of things behind. Struggling to take out sixteen suitcase, Itachi pity his brother and began to help him, but not before poking him in the forehead.

" Foolish Little brother, " he apathetically noted. " You didn't have to bring them all."

" It's not all of them," Sasuke pouted angrily grabbing the suitcase out of his hand. " And I didn't ask for your help."

" How ungrateful of you, " Itachi frowned as he pulled out the last two suitcase out his vehicle.

" Welcome home Master Itachi, Master Sasuke, " the butler bowed, trying to take the bags from Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at him; but the butler wasn't fazed by it as he still tried to take the bag.

" I'll carry it, " Sasuke growled dragging the bag from the older man grip. This caused Itachi to narrow his eyes angrily at him then sternly stated.

" Sasuke don't be rude and apologize. "

This made Sasuke glare at him, as he glared right back. Not with-standing his brother glare,he apologize and went on his way.

" Almost forgot, " Itachi said, walking back to his vehicle, then later took out a cage, "You can take his pet, " he noted as he handed it to the bag men, before taking his stuff to his room.

_** '**_** Don't shqke mi cage so hard moron,****' **the parrot shrieked as he pecked the bag man hand.

" Ow ! Cheese and rice, " the man yelped almost dropping the cage. " This damn bloody bird just pecked me, " he complained to his partner.

" Oh, shut up and get a move already, " the other noted.

Hearing the commotion down stairs make Itachi smirked, 'This pet will be a nice addition; to his sweet home, and apathetic family.'

****§****

The blonde was at home but not all alone. He was about to phone Kiba and tell him to come over; but knowing his mom would be cooking again, Kiba would rather eat whatever Tsume ( his mom) offered.

" Naruto get down here," Kushina yelled from the kitchen, which send Naruto to his feet in nano-seconds.

" Its times like these, I wish, I never had her, as my mother," Naruto grumbled, heading to the door.

" Don't be like that Narû-tó ," Minato grinned as he placed a hand on his son shoulders, erasing all his slumbers.

Surprised he was, but that didn't stop the grin from smearing his face; as he surprised his old man with a tight embrace.

" I see," Minato smiled brighter, running his fingers through Naruto hair. " So you have missed me ."

" You have no idea," Naruto squeezed Minato tighter, as he frowned. " She has me eating vegetable all week and lets not get started on the 'no ramen policy' she had inflicted on me. I feel like I'm gonna die from starvation or something," Naruto drastically explained.

" Heheh," Minato laughed feverishly as he scratched his neck. He knew exactly how Naruto felt, after all Kushina did that to him once. Still Naruto has a better ending; he wasn't beaten to a pulp then admitted in hospital feeding on drips for weeks. " It could've been worst Naruto," Minato shakes his head to erase the bitter memory, as he tried to change the subject. " How is school? "

This caused Naruto to change from sulky to much sulkier.

" I don't know why I have to go to that stupid school anyway, " Naruto pouted.

" Don't be like that," Minato ruffled his hair. " If you won't go for anyone, please go for me." Even though Minato knew it was a low blow, he just had to use it for it...

" Fine, " Naruto pouted, then he grinned back at his dad. "Only because you ask so nicely."

'Works everytime.' Minato smiled.

" MIN-A-TÓ, NA-RÙ-TÓ," Kushina shouted from downstairs.

" Heheh," they both laughed feverishly, agreeing to get going as they ran down the stairs. "We're here," they chorus out of breath.

" Good," Kushina smiled staring at them both, " Now sit down and eat," she sternly spoke pointing on the plates of cooked vegetable.

" . . ." Two eyes stared at the plate of food.

" YUCK," one disgusted voice, dry vomit.

" WhAt Did YoU JuSt SaY, " a demanding Kushina gritted out.

" Nothing, " Naruto whimpered sulking into his chair.

" Thought so, " Kushina smiled. " Bon appetié."


End file.
